Amante oculto
by Nithraniel.Sylvan
Summary: Nevra la necesita tanto como un adicto necesita su droga. Y esta a punto de descubrir el por qué.


Nevra se estremeció al recordar el roce casual de Sylvanna. Sus ojos llameantes de deseo contenido. La sonrisa sensual que curvaba sus labios.

Olfateó el aire, buscando el aroma que tanto ansiaba. No podía detenerse.  
De pronto, ella llamó su nombre. Un susurro ronroneante que le recorrió la espina dorsal como una centella. Y se puso en movimiento.

Nadie en la guardia lo sabía. Nadie sospechaba que, durante las noches, él y Sylvanna, la humana que había caído en Eldarya tal como Alicia había caído en el País de las Maravillas, hacían esto.  
Durante el día actuaban como simples amigos. Charlaban en los pasillos, se reunían en la cantina con los demás... Por la noche él la cazaba como a un animal indefenso.

Su corazón bombeaba a máxima potencia mientras corría a través del bosque. Ya no confiaba en sí mismo. La obsesión de tenerla lo estaba consumiendo. Y ella lo sabía. Y le encantaba.  
Los ojos del vampiro veían en la oscuridad como si fuese mediodía. Podía olerla y oírla como si estuviese junto a él. Y eso lo desesperaba aún más.

«Ven por mi»

Y eso hizo.

Atravesó el bosque en cuestión de segundos, ignorando las ramas que azotaban su cuerpo al correr. Podía olerla. Su aroma era como el de los campos de flores nocturnas. Y despertaba sus más salvajes fantasías.

«Apresúrate»

La voz llena de ansia le hizo hervir la sangre. Quería poseerla. En ese mismo momento.

Entregándose completamente a su instinto, el vampiro dejó de razonar y siguió su olfato hasta el camino de arcos. Allí, sobre un banco, como si su dueña lo hubiese olvidado por casualidad, estaba el pañuelo que Sylvanna usaba para cubrir las marcas de mordidas en su cuello. La invitación era más que descarada. Si Nevra hubiese tenido la calma para reírse, lo habría hecho.

Guardando el objeto en su bolsillo, continuó la cacería oculto en las sombras.

«Nevra. Ven.»

Entro al cuartel y aspiró con fuerza. El aroma era más fuerte allí. Pero en dónde se habría escondido esta vez?

El susurro de ropa deslizándose por la roca lo alertó. Estaba en la cueva. El deseo lo cegó completamente.

Bajó las escaleras hundiéndose en la profunda oscuridad. Allí su aroma lo inundaba todo, sobreponiéndose incluso al olor penetrante de la roca y la humedad que provenía de la prisión más abajo.

Un jadeo nervioso. Una respiración acelerada, expectante. El latido de un corazón. Ya casi…

—Puedes correr, Sylvanna, pero no esconderte…

La chica asomó la cabeza desde su escondite para verlo. Gran error. Nevra se abalanzó sobre ella como un perro de caza sobre una liebre y sofocó el gritito de sorpresa con una mordida en la garganta.

El aroma picante del deseo se mezcló con su perfume natural. La chica se retorció, frotándose contra él. La erección de Nevra dolió.

—Tómame… Por favor…

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Se separó lo suficiente como para arrancarle el fino camisón del cuerpo y bajarse los pantalones, liberando su miembro. La colocó de espaldas, apretándola contra el muro y abriéndole las piernas. Con brusquedad, le retiró las caderas de la pared y frotó su erección en círculos contra el clítoris de la joven. Un torrente de cálida humedad lo envolvió. Perdió la cordura.

La penetró y, al mismo tiempo, le hundió los colmillos en el cuello como un gato posesivo. La chica gimió, arañando la roca.

—Nevra…

Lentamente, deleitándose con el calor y la humedad de la guardiana, el vampiro retrocedió para volver a entrar, dilatándola con cada acometida. Retrocedió, la penetró una vez más y su cuerpo tomo el control.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y sus respiraciones aceleradas llenaron el lugar. Los gemidos de la chica subieron tanto de volumen que por un segundo, Nevra temió que alguien pudiese oírlos, así que, para ahorrarse problemas, puso su mano sobre la boca de Sylvanna para acallarla. Inesperadamente, la joven se llevó el índice del vampiro a la boca, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo con desesperación.  
La excitación del chico sobrepasó todo límite. Sin pensar, metió su mano libre entre los muslos de la chica y frotó el centro mismo de su placer. Las piernas de Sylvanna temblaron ante la caricia y un gemido gutural escapó de su garganta.

—Nevra!

El orgasmo los recorrió en oleadas de placer, cegándolos y haciendo que el corazón les batiese en los oídos.  
Y, como siempre pasaba luego de sus encuentros, Nevra fue asaltado por el mareo y la debilidad posterior. Se separó de Sylvanna luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el cantero más cercano, esperando recuperar sus fuerzas.  
Generalmente, la chica se iba rápidamente luego de acomodarse la ropa, pero esta vez, se retrasó tratando de arreglar de algún modo el camisón. Nevra levantó la vista para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda y se quedó sin habla.

Los ojos rosáceos de la guardiana emitían un leve fulgor, como si en ellos ardiera una pequeña ascua. La observó pelear con la prenda hasta conseguir atársela como una túnica. En ese momento, Sylvanna lo miró y le sonrió antes de trotar rápidamente a las escaleras.

No. Ella no lo sabía. No tenía idea de su mestizaje, no tenía idea de que sus pupilas brillaban, no tenía idea de nada. Nevra lo sabía ahora.

Una súcubo. Ella, inconscientemente, se alimentaba de su energía sexual del mismo modo en que él se alimentaba de su sangre.  
La diferencia yacía en que él controlaba cuánta sangre tomaba… Sylvanna, cualquier día, podía drenarlo y no notarlo hasta que fuese muy tarde.  
Decirle la verdad no era una opción. Ella probablemente se negaría a volver a hacerlo. Y él se había vuelto adicto a ella. Simplemente no podía perderla.

El vampiro se puso de pie lentamente con una sombría sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mañana por la noche, ella tendría hambre nuevamente. Y luego vendría la noche después de esa, y la siguiente, y la siguiente…

—Que el Oráculo me ayude…


End file.
